


In Red and White

by squishypoet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishypoet/pseuds/squishypoet
Summary: Ignis began unraveling a roll of soft, red silk. You eyed him, arms unmoving and outstretched in front of you just as he had instructed moments prior. Wordlessly, you watched as he began binding your wrists—carefully, thoughtfully. He was an artist, and you were the canvas that he painted with silk. He loved threading around your fingers the most, creating intricate and beautiful designs that forbade your hands from parting. “I enjoy all of you. But do you know what I love the most?”Ignis x Reader





	In Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve kind of headcannoned Iggy as a dude who is super into Shibari, for sexual and non-sexual reasons. With that in mind, I’ve created some deliciously naughty BDSM-y sexy times for all to enjoy. I will warn: this is a little rough, there is orgasm denial, forced orgasm, slapping (only for heightened sexual experience, of course), and choking. If you’re cool with those things, then follow me down the rabbit hole.

“You’re so incredibly bright and beloved—of course, the reasons for adoring you vary,” Ignis murmured as his leather-clad fingertips descended onto your skin, bringing your senses to life with the simplest of touches. He pensively mapped your body with his hands, envisioning the grandest of designs in his mind’s eye. “Some people value your humorous nature, your adventurous heart and your analytical, innovative mind. For some—let’s use Gladio, for example—it’s your languid eroticism, your enigmatic gaze, your subtle touch.”

Ignis began unraveling a roll of soft, red silk. You eyed him, arms unmoving and outstretched in front of you just as he had instructed moments prior. Wordlessly, you watched as he began binding your wrists—carefully, thoughtfully. He was an artist, and you were the canvas that he painted with silk. He loved threading around your fingers the most, creating intricate and beautiful designs that forbade your hands from parting. “I enjoy all of you. But do you know what I love the most?”

Your lips never parted in reply, just as he had instructed. He motioned for you to turn around and you obeyed. You could hear him unraveling another roll from behind you. The silence engulfed you, your mind always fraught with anxieties and excitement at the start.

“You, like this,” he murmured, voice low and sultry as he pushed you towards the bed. You climbed onto the mattress, bringing your knees and elbows together. “Your facades, strengths, eccentricities—all stripped away to reveal a naked and exposed you, submitting earnestly and completely to a version of myself that goes unseen, save for you.”

“And, well, Gladio,” you quipped, breaking the silence you were made to keep.

Ignis smirked—a sight that made your knees weak. He bent over and began tying your arms and legs together. “Just us today, love.” Once you were bound, he turned you to face him. He backed away, fingering the buttons along his white shirt. He looked so fucking smug, and there was absolutely nothing you could do about it. He slowly slipped the suspenders from his shoulders. His muscles flexed underneath the fabric of his clothes. 

Watching Ignis undress was a truly captivating sight. His skin was free of imperfections, his perfectly toned body exuding confidence. There wasn’t a part of him that he didn’t feel good about. He slid his pants down his legs and stepped out of them. Your heart raced at the sight of his cock, already rock hard and just waiting to do fantastic and terrible things to you. He slowly stroked himself as he walked towards you. He threaded his fingers through your hair and gripped hard, his cock twitching right in front of your face. He smirked down at you again and you quivered in anticipation. “Since you decided to speak without my express permission, I guess we will be starting…” He guided himself into your mouth and you took him in, no matter how much or how fast. He sighed blissfully, “here.”

He loved watching your lips wrapped around him, moving slowly at first, deliberately. He had to make a conscious effort not to throw his head back, not to praise you and caress you as you continued to take him in deeper, fully. He knew you liked it when he watched you, his gaze fiery behind his heavy eyelids. You studied him, watching for a twitch, a slip up as your tongue encircled the head of his cock, latched onto his most sensitive part. He remained composed, fingers gripping your hair. He forced more of himself into your mouth without much warning and you choked.

“Look at the mess you’ve made. Guess you can’t handle it all at once—most can’t.” He roughly pulled your head back by your hair, freeing himself from your mouth. He made you look at the excess saliva dribbling down his cock. “Clean it up.”

Your tongue sprang forward, eagerly wiping him clean of your juices. He watched, pleased with your fervent response. “Good,” he purred and pulled himself from you, though he knew you could spend the whole night in that position. It wouldn’t be the first time you had brought him to orgasm with your mouth more than once in one sitting.

You were already soaking wet because of that smug bastard—the hardest thing for you was being patient, and he knew it. “I know that look anywhere. Don’t speak, you might regret the consequences.”

“I want you to fuck me,” you growled.

Ignis chuckled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’m aware of what you want—whether you receive it, well, that’s entirely up to me.”

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and shoved himself in your mouth again, but with much more force this time. He bobbed your head on his cock and you groaned against it. He retracted and filled your mouth to the hilt time and time again, until you were moaning and choking and crying all at once. He slapped your cheek once, twice, three times and you cried out, the noise muffled against his length. “See, I was going to at least start touching you, but you did choose this I suppose.”

“I’m sorry, Ignis,” you muffled against him.

“What was that?” he teased, forcing your mouth to take in more of him. You coughed, wincing. He removed himself from you, fingers tightening around your hair and pulling backwards, forcing you to look into his eyes—they twinkled mischievously.

“I’m sorry, Ignis,” you sputtered, already a complete mess and the night had just begun.

“Will you continue to defy me?” he asked, eyes boring into yours. His intense gazes always shot straight down to your core. He knew every way in which to manipulate you, every application of your body’s language to send you spiraling to a climax he wouldn’t let you reach.

“No, Ignis,” you replied, catching your breath while you could.

“Good,” he purred again, releasing his grip from your hair. “Now, on your back.”

He chuckled as you struggled with your restraints. You flopped over on your side and used your weight as leverage to flip onto your back. Ignis walked to the opposite end of the room for a moment and began rummaging through your overnight bag. You felt so exposed, so out in the open—so vulnerable. He left you lingering for a moment just to let you fully comprehend that fact.

You heard a faint humming, though it was hard to locate where it was coming from until it hit your skin. A vibrator—and it felt so, so nice tracing up and down your lips, but never past. You whined, desperately wanting him to make you cum time and time again like he did so well.

“My, my,” he chuckled. “You’re quite…wet.”

He paused to observe the wetness already building up on the vibrator. He looked at you, making sure you were maintaining eye contact before expertly licking it up. He hummed. “If you feel as great as you taste, I don’t know how long I will last.”

He brought the vibrator back to your warmth, teasing the outer edges before slipping inside to tease your clit. Your eyes rolled back, already feeling so hot from the attention—and lack thereof. He kept it at a low hum, circling your hot spot over and over again. You could feel the heat radiating from your core. You were positively primed for fucking, but it was going to take a lot more for Ignis to surrender to that.

You were completely blissful, slowly being lulled to your orgasm—until he turned the intensity to the maximum setting. He loved watching your face contort in shock, your mouth forming an ‘o’ and your head vaulting back as you writhed, quickly becoming oversensitive.

“F-Fuck,” you screeched. “Please, can I cum?”

He smacked your thigh, leaving a lovely splash of color against your skin. “Absolutely…not.”

You panted, arching and crying out as you approached orgasm quickly. He studied you, waiting for the telltale signs of your orgasm to ensure you weren’t disobeying him. You were so close, tension pooling at your abdomen in the most euphoric of ways. He turned the vibrator to the minimum setting. You groaned in protest, thrashing and trying to push yourself against the toy with no success. You hated and loved this seesaw of pleasure—it felt so good, but he never stayed in one spot long enough for you to cum. Ignis blatantly laughed at your attempts to get off. “You want to cum?”

“Ignis, please!”

He smacked your thigh again, and again—and again for good measure. You growled impatiently. He loved watching you frustratedly flounder. “You can cum when I allow it.”

His fingers teased your opening. You whimpered, wordlessly begging him to delve deeper. He slid a finger inside, slowly moving in and out of you. Soon enough, another finger joined and he slowly began rocking.

“Are you holding me like a fucking bowling ball?” you quipped.

Ignis smirked, doing his best to keep his amusement discreet. He began rocking harder, faster, expertly hitting your spot with minimal effort. You already felt the need to cum again, this time, it’d be much harder to bat away—and then he put the vibrator on you again with little regard for your sensitivity. He noticed your shudders immediately. “Go ahead,” he coaxed quietly, pleased with how easily you cum for him. The most intense orgasm rocked you to the core—you shook, you screamed, you cried. And he kept the vibrator on you.

You convulsed, your clit already so sensitive from cumming. You looked at him, wordlessly pleading. He persisted. His gaze never faltered, his pleased expression never left. He just continued to watch as you shook, climaxing time and time again until you were so sensitive, so raw that tears streamed down your face. “F…Fuck. FUCK!”

He finally let up, wiping away the tear that clung to your cheek. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, Ignis,” you wept, spreading your legs as much as your restraints would allow. You were dying to be fucked in the way that only Ignis could.

“How badly?” The hand that wiped your tear slowly moved from your cheek to your neck—he caressed it tenderly before applying a slight pressure.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t move,” you coughed. He applied a little more pressure as he settled himself in between your legs, the head of his cock teasing your folds. “Please, Ignis.”

He plunged into you—he was methodical, thrusting into you so quickly, retracting so slowly. Your eyes settled closed, basking in the feeling of him in you and you around him. He watched as you succumbed to pure bliss and decided to snap you right out of it by smacking your oversensitive clit—over and over again. Your feet bounced on his shoulders with every smack, involuntary squeals and mewls leaving you.

“Fuck, you feel extraordinary.” It was a rarity to hear Ignis curse—except, of course, when drunk. Even you were surprised to hear him. His hands slid from your legs to your ass, and he gripped firmly, using the leverage to push himself deeper into you. You moaned, louder and louder—so loud that Ignis had a flash of concern that he would receive a complaint the following day from the neighbors, but he couldn’t bring himself to truly care.

“Ignis, please—can I cum?”

“No,” he growled as he pounded into you. You squealed, voice reaching higher and higher registers the closer you got. You felt like you were going to burst, and that was before he started smacking your thigh for every moan that escaped your lips. Your skin was stinging, glowing, and he was ferocious. It was so seldom that Ignis lost control that being privileged enough to witness it was a turn on in and of itself.

“Iggy, please!” you shouted. He nodded, unable to verbalize as he chased his own orgasm. You contracted around him—so tight and splendid that he couldn’t hold out any longer. He removed himself from you and hurried to your mouth, where you waited patiently, tongue out and eyes closed as you soaked in the warmth of your climax. He stroked himself over you, moaning in a way so sinful it had you quivering as he shot his load onto you. He watched, in absolute delight as you licked away his mess.

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” you teased. He loved it when you threw his words right back at him.

“I could almost go for round two, seeing you like this,” he murmured, fingers tracing your face and wiping up the remains of his orgasm. He watched, still so hot and bothered, as you licked it off his finger with a smirk.

“Who’s the tease now?” you joked.

“Love, it’s moments like this where I wish I had a camera attached to my person so I could watch you do what you just did whenever I please.”

“We could arrange that, but first, get me outta these restraints.”

Ignis smiled, a genuinely warm smile as he untied you. “Of course, I’ll get tea and a hot bath going in a moment, hm? Then we can discuss everything.”

“Sounds perfect,” you sighed, still basking. You felt relieved as your arms and legs collapsed onto the bed, and Ignis rose to tend to your needs like he always did.

Ignis was the artist, and you were the canvas and he painted his desires on your skin with silk. He had always loved to see you in red—and white.


End file.
